Stay With Me
by Hotaru Bi48
Summary: "karena aku percaya padamu Daiki"/"dari pada kau membuang waktumu untuk mengawasiku, bukankah lebih baik jika kau meluangkan waktumu untuk berkencan dengan kuroko, Akashi Seijuuro-sama? sudah kukatakan, aku tidak peduli, karena itu bukan urusanku"/ "kau berani memerintahku, eh?"/"rumor itu benar, itulah alasan kenapa aku tidak memandangmu jijik"/(AkaxRea/ AoxRea / Akakuro).
1. Prolog

**Stay With Me**

 _By: Hotaru Bi_

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pair : Akashi x Reader, Aomine x Reader, Akakuro.**

 **Warn: AU,OOC,Alur kacau, EYD-, sedikit yaoi, Dll**

"Mmnnnhh... Ak..Akashi- _kun_...Hen—hentikan." Mengernyit tak suka kala ciumannya dihentikan paksa, manic dwiwarna menatap tajam pada wajah yang memerah dihadapannya, kembali mendekatkan wajah namun lagi-lagi ditahan sang kekasih.

"Kita sedang disekolah Akashi- _kun_." Tidak mengindahkan peringatan orang dihadapannya malah semakin mengeratkan pelukan.

"Tidak akan ada yang datang sepagi ini Tetsuya, jadi jangan menghalangiku!!" Titahnya tegas, kembali melanjutkan pergulatan bibir, memperdalam ciuman, jilat, gigit, hisap, tidak mengindahkan Kuroko yang memberontak entah karena kehabisan nafas atau takut ada yang melihat, Akashi tidak peduli lagi, dia tak suka dibantah ingat dia itu Absolut, tidak menyadari seseorang yang melenggang masuk dan membuka loker tepat disebelah mereka.

Menyadari suara derit pintu loker disebelahnya, Akashi melepaskan pangutan mereka menatap tajam pada seorang yang baru saja masuk, apa yang sedang dia lakukan sepagi ini disekolah? Dan yang paling penting ini adalah loker siswa laki-laki, lalu apa yang dilakukan gadis ini.

Merasa dirinya sedang ditatap, sang gadis menoleh memberikan tatapan Tanya.

"Apa? Silahkan lanjutkan, anggap saja aku tidak ada." Katanya enteng, dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya memasukkan sesuatu dalam loker dengan nama tertulis 'Aomine Daiki' menutup loker lalu melenggang keluar.

Akashi menatap garang pada gadis yang baru saja melenggang pergi itu, rahangnya mengeras, beranjak meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih bersandar pada loker, berusaha mengejar sang gadis yang baru saja meninggalkan ruang loker.

 ** _SREETT!!!_**

 ** _BRUKK!!_**

Gadis bersurai coklat itu meringis tatkala punggungnya bertubrukan dengan tembok, menatap malas pada Akashi yang sedang menguncinya istilah kerennya _kabe-don_.

"Apa? Aku sedang buru-buru." Tanya pada Akashi yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi, juga aura-aura _yandere_ khas milik Akashi, tapi agaknya gadis itu tidak takut sama sekali, hanya sedikit mendelik kala gunting merah kesayangannya di arahkan pada wajah manis dihadapannya, manis? Ah tidak lebih manis dari Kuroko – menurut sang _emperor_ – dan kata-katanya adalah mutlak.

"Kau... Lupakan yang kau lihat tadi... Atau kau akan jadi sarapan untuk guntingku." Ancamnya, tapi hanya dibalas tatapan datar sembari memutar bola matanya.

"Aku tidak peduli apa pun yang kalian lakukan, karena itu bukan urusanku." Jawabnya tak mau kalah.

"Jadi bisa kau minggir sekarang? Aku sedang buru-buru." Lanjutnya seraya mendorong Akashi yang mematung karena jawaban gadis dihadapannya, dia sungguh tidak percaya gadis ini berani memerintahnya, dan satu hal yang berbeda dari gadis itu, tatapannya... bukan tatapan jijik atau pun benci karena melihat dua pria berhubungan – tentu saja, hubungan sesama jenis di Jepang masihlah tabu – bukan juga tatapan berbinar dari para _fujoshi_ karena mendapat _fanservis gratisan_ , tatapannya, tatapan kosong dan tidak peduli, acuh, mengabaikan, seolah tak melihat apa pun. Masih tidak habis pikir dengannya, walaupun dirinya agak lega karena jawaban gadis itu tapi Akashi tak suka diabaikan, dia benci seseorang yang memerintahnya. Apa dia tidak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa sekarang?? Menyeringai lebar kala gadis itu menghilang dibelokan. Sepertinya dia menemukan mangsa baru. Dia sendiri yang mengibarkan bendera perang pada sang Kaisar, jadi nikmati saja permainannya.

 ** _Khe... Aku tidak akan melepasmu_**

Mendorong pelan pintu atap, mendapati seseorang yang tengah berbaring, menutupi wajah dengan majalah dewasa dengan model cantik dan seksi – Horikita Mai – berjalan mendekat, duduk disampingnya seraya membuka kotak bekal, mengeluarkan dua _sandwich_ dan memakannya, menghela hafas lalu mengangkat majalah yang menutupi wajah pria disampingnya.

"Bangunlah Daiki, aku tau kau belum sarapan." Ucapnya pelan seraya mendekatkan sepotong _sandwich_ kemulut Aomine, tanpa membuka mata dia membuka mulutnya memakan _sandwich_ yang disuapkan olehnya.

"Tidak baik makan sambil berbaring Daiki, bangunlah dan makan sarapanmu." Lagi dia mengingatkan tapi tak digubris, hanya diberi seringai lebar oleh pemuda dim disampingnya.

"Aku tidak akan bangun sebelum kau memberiku _morning kiss_ [Name]..." Melirik sebentar, perlahan menunduk dan ...

CUP – hanya kecupan singkat seperti biasa.

"Sekarang bangunlah dan habiskan sarapanmu, atau kumusnahkan Mai-chan kesayanganmu itu." Ucapnya santai, Aomine bangun lalu duduk disampingnya melirik sepotong sandwich yang tersisa.

"Hanya satu?? Biasanya kau membawa dua untukku." Mengernyitkan dahi ' _dasar rakus_ ' .

"Aku juga belum sarapan, jadi kumakan yang satunya." Menjawab santai mengabaikan seringaian mesum milik Aomine.

"Nee [Name, karena kau memakan sarapanku, jadi aku minta ganti rugi." Menyadari maksud Aomine, [Name] menatap sengit, dia sadar betul apa yang ada di otak mesum Aomine. Tidak, tidak sekarang, _mood_ nya sedang buruk sekarang mengingat Akhasi yang tadi menodongkan gunting padanya, bukannya takut hanya saja dia tahu betul bahwa Akashi tidak akan melepaskannya karena [Name] melihatnya berciuman panas dengan Kuroko, keluarga Akashi itu punya harga diri yang tinggi, mereka bukan orang sembarangan terlebih si tuan muda Akashi Seijuurou yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya Absolut, akan melakukan apa pun jika dirinya terancam.

"Lakukan dan ku bakar semua majalah laknatmu." Ancamnya pada Aomine, Aomine mengernyit heran ini pertama kalinya [Name] menolaknya biasanya dia hanya akan menjawab 'terserah' atau semacamnya. Apa terjadi sesuatu pada [Name] ?? Aomine tidak mengerti tapi kelihatannya moodnya sedang buruk sekarang.

"Hoo, Oke Oke." Mengingat sesuatu, ada banyak hal yang menggerayangi benak Aomine pada gadis disampingnya ini, tentang hubungan mereka mungkin terlihat normal dimata semua orang, mereka kerap kali menunjukkan kedekatan mereka di depan umum, layaknya pasangan lain tapi jika ditelisik lagi sebenarnya tidak, hubungan mereka hambar, perasaan mereka semu tidak didasari cinta setidaknya itulah yang ditangkap Aomine. Aomine itu seorang _Gay_ – penyuka sesama jenis – sama seperti Akashi dan juga Kuroko, siapa yang sangka Aomine Daiki yang sangar dan suka mengoleksi majalah dewasa ternyata seorang _Gay_ ?? Manusia memang aneh. Tapi karena sadar bahwa dirinya belok dia mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis dan memutuskan kekasih prianya.

Lantas kenapa harus [Name] ?? Bukankah Aomine dekat dengan Momoi Satsuki yang _notabene_ —nya sahabat masa kecilnya, mereka sudah hidup bertahun-tahun bersama, kenapa Aomine tidak meminta bantuan Satsuki untuk membuatnya menjadi normal kembali?? Entahlah tapi yang pasti saat Aomine melihat [Name] menangis di atap dua bulan lalu Aomine malah meminta [Name] menjadi kekasihnya lalu memutuskan hubungannya dengan Akashi dengan alasan Akashi berkhianat darinya dan lebih memilih Kuroko. Selama dua bulan hubungan mereka [Name] tidak pernah menolak melakukan skinship, mereka berciuman tak jarang melakukan yang lebih intim dari itu tapi belum pada tahap yang 'itu' karena Aomine beranggapan tidak akan melakukan 'itu' jika tidak didasari oleh cinta begitupun [Name].

"Oi [Name]..."

"Hmm???" Menoleh pada Aomine yang terlihat penasaran akan sesuatu.

"Aku tau kau tidak pernah mencintaiku, tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah menolak ketika ku sentuh?" Aomine mendongakkan kepalanya menerawang jauh kelangit, menunggu jawaban.

"Karena aku percaya padamu... lagi pula kau kekasihku Daiki." Jawabnya tersenyum seraya merebahkan kepalanya pada lengan Aomine, Aomine tertegun atas jawaban kekasihnya, dia hanya tak habis pikir kenapa gadis acuh ini percaya padanya?? Setahu Aomine [Name] itu cuek dan tak peduli sekitarnya, individualis dan _antisocial_.

Lantas kenapa dia bisa berucap seringan itu pada Aomine?? Hanya dialah yang tahu. Tenggelam dalam keheningan Aomine memutuskan untuk berbaring, menarik [Name] untuk ikut berbaring disampingnya, masih terlalu pagi untuk masuk kekelas.

Tak menyadari siluet sedang memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi.

"Kekasih barunya Daiki eh?? Ini jadi semakin menarik"

 ** _TBC_**

baru nyoba bikin fict Chara x Reader, agak ragu sih sebenernya tapi ya udh lah di coba dulu.

dan sebisa mungkin di Up secepatnya.

 ** _Happy reading_**

 ** _RnR??_**


	2. Part 1

Part 1

Menenggelamkan kepala di atas meja seraya menutup mata, bel istirahat sudah berbunyi lima belas menit yang lalu tapi [Name] memilih untuk tidur sejenak didalam kelas, beruntung karena kelas sudah sepi berhubung hampir semuanya pergi ke kantin atau perpustakaan jadi suasana menjadi tenang dan waktu yang bagus untuk tidur, hanya beberapa murid saja yang tersisa termasuk Midorima Shintarou yang tiba-tiba mendatangi [Name].

"Kenapa kau tidak keatap untuk menemui Aomine, nanodayo? Bu-Bukannya aku peduli, tapi tidak biasanya kau tidak makan siang dengannya." Dasar Tsun.

"Aku mengantuk dan malas keluar Tsun-chan." Wajah Middorima memerah karena panggilan dari [Name, tentu saja ini bentuk dari perhatian [Name] untuknya, seperti pada orang lain, dia hanya akan bersikap manja dan hangat pada beberapa orang termasuk Midorima dan juga Aomine sendiri.

"Hen-hentikan panggilan menjijikan itu, nodayo. Aku tidak Tsundere , ya sudah aku akan kekantin dulu, kau juga jangan lupa makan siang. Bu-bukannya aku peduli, hanya saja jika kau sakit nanti aku yang repot." Midorima bangkit dari duduknya menuju pintu keluar.

"Terima kasih tsun-chan, aku menyayangimu!!" [Name] terkikik geli melihat Midorima membuang muka dengan wajah yang memerah padam, dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mempunyai teman Tsun macam Midorima itu menyenangkan pikirnya, lalu kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang sedikit terganggu.

"A-Ano [Last Name]-san. Seseorang mencarimu dia ada diluar." Suara halus kembali mengusik tidurnya, dia mendongak sebentar.

"Suruh saja dia masuk, aku terlalu mengantuk untuk keluar." Ucapnya lalu kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya, tidak lama setelah itu [Name] mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat kearahnya, tapi dia tidak berniat mengangkat kepalanya untuk memastikan siapa yang datang, toh paling kalau bukan Aomine pasti Midorima, karena hanya itulah orang yang cukup dekat dengannya.

"Bento-mu kuletakkan di lokermu Dai—" kalimat [Name] terhenti ketika merasakan benda dingin dan keras yang menyentuh pipinya yang diyakini adalah sebuah gunting, terbih dengan suara baritone dan nada datar mengisi ruang dengarnya.

"Tidak sopan bicara tanpa menatap lawan bicaramu [Full Name]". [Name] mendongakkan kepalanya menatap si empunya gunting merah yang tadi menyentuh pipinya, menatap datar Akashi yang tengah menyeringai dihadapannya.

"Oh kau, ada perlu apa??" [Name] menatap malas lawan bicara yang telah, menganggu tidurnya, dia sedikit menyesal karena tidak menemui Aomine di atap, walaupun Aomine itu mesum setidaknya dia bisa tidur dengan tenang bersamanya, bukannya terjebak dengan iblis merah satu ini.

"Tentu saja mengawasimu." Jawab Akashi menyeringai lebar melihat raut kesal di wajah [Name] dibanding melihat wajah meremehkan dan wajah malasnya [Name] dia lebih suka melihat wajah kesalnya.

"Apa kau tidak punya kesibukan lain? Kupikir lebih baik kau berkencan dengan Kuroko dibanding membuang waktumu untuk mengawasiku Akashi Seijuurou-sama , aku sudah bilang kan aku tidak peduli karena itu bukan urusanku." Masih dengan wajah kesal [Name] menatap Akashi yang melebarkan seringainya tajam.

"Kau memerintahku eh?" [Name] hanya mendengus pasrah, tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan maniak gunting ini, biarkan saja toh nantinya dia akan lelah sendiri dan melpaskan [Name] tanpa ada korban, pikirnya.

"Terserah kau saja, dan jangan ganggu tidurku, aku mengantuk. Bisa kau pergi sekarang?" Akashi mengernyit kesal, sifat alami [Name] yang acuh kembali dan Akashi tidak menyukai itu.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk tidur nona, sekarang juga kau ikut aku ke Gym, aku akan mengenalkan asisten manager baru pada anggota tim basket." [Name] mendelik kala mengerti maksud Akashi, itu artinya dia akan bekerja dengan Momoi Satsuki, jujur saja walaupun [Name] dekat dengan Aomine bahkan menjadi kekasihnya, hubungannya dengan Momoi tidaklah dekat, [Name] kurang menyukai sifat Momoi yang cerewet dan juga terlalu menempel dengan Aomine singkatnya [Name] cemburu dengan kedekatan Aomine dan Momoi yaahh walaupun [Name] selalu menyangkal hal itu.

Suasana Gymnasium cukup ramai karena tiba-tiba kapten merah mereka memerintahkan untuk berkumpul, terdengar gerutuan dari mahkluk pelangi min- Kuroko karena dia sudah tau apa maksud kapten yang merangkap jadi kekasihnya itu, Kuroko menatap Aomine datar—karena tatapannya memang selalu datar sih—mengantisipasi terjadinya perang antara Aomine dan Akashi karena ini menyangkut kekasihnya, aahh kau melupakan seseorang yang akan ikut murka Kuroko, kau melupakan Midorima yang sedang sibuk dengan boneka Barbie di tangannya yang diyakini adalah lucky item miliknya hari ini.

Semua gerutuan itu lenyap kala orang yang mereka tunggu muncul menyeret seoarang gadis, Aomine dan Midorima menatap bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Akashi membawa [Name] ke Gym juga dengan pergelangan tangan [Name] yang memerah karena dicengkram terlalu keras oleh Akashi. Mereka langsung menghampiri [Name] berniat menjauhakan [Name] dari si iblis merah maniak gunting, tapi gagal karena Akashi buru-buru menjauhkan [Name] dari mereka berdua.

"[Name] apa yang terjadi?? Kenapa kau bisa bersama Akashi nanodayo??" Midorima sedikit panic karena tiba-tiba [Name] bersama kaptennya, setahunya [Name] tidak pernah dekat dengan Akasi, dia juga tidak pernah berbicara barang satu kata pun, Midorima bahkan meragukan kalau [Name] mengenal Akashi.

"Ceritanya panjang Shin." Midorima tampak tidak puas dengan jawaban [Name] juga sepertinya Aomine sedikit kesal dengan Akashi yang tiba-tiba menyeret [Name, bagaimanapun juga [Name] itu kekasihnya, jadi hal yang wajar jika dia kesal.

"Eh, Aominecchi dan Midorimacchi mengenal gadis itu ssu??" Takao menoleh pada Kise yang tampaknya lebih penasaran dengan hubungan Aomine dan Midorima dengan [Name] dibanding maksud Akashi hanya menghela nafas.

"Kau tidak tau?? [Name] itu pacarnya Aomine dan tetangga sekaligus sahabatnya Shin-chan." Kise terkesiap mendengar penuturan dari Takao, tentu saja hampir semua anggota klub basket inti tau bahwa Aomine itu Gay dan berpacaran dengan Akashi beberapa bulan lalu tentu saja sebelum Aomine memutuskan hubungan mereka sepihak.

"Heeehh??? Kau tidak bercanda kan?? Bukannya Aominecchi itu… Errm kau tau kan?? Atau jangan-jangan dia memutuskan hubungan dengan Akashicchi karena gadis itu ssu??" Kise mengusap dagunya seolah berfikir, Takao mengedikkan bahu, lalu berkumpul dengan yang lain sesuai dengan isyarat dari Akashi.

"Seperti yang sudah ku katakana sebelumnya, kita kedatangan anggota baru di klub basket, dan dia akan membantu Satsuki." Semua anggota klub hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perintah sang kapten, kecuali dua orang yang siap melakukan protes tapi bungkam melihat gunting kesayangan Akashi yang menari di tangannya.

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain bertanya pada [Name] sendiri nanti, untuk sekarang lebih baik menerima keputusan Akashi dari pada kehilangan nyawa.

Semua anggota minus Aomine— yang mengejar Akashi keluar dari Gym—segera mengerubungi [Name] selaku anggota baru yaah sedikit modus buat mendekati [Name, walaupun [Name] itu cuek dan antisocial dia cukup manis loh, karena selama ini [Name] sulit didekati karena sifatnya jadi ini kesempatan besar untuk pedekate, dan pada nggak nyadar kalo [Name] itu milik Aomine karena untuk mereka selama [Last Name] belum berganti menjadi Aomine, [Name] bukan milik siapa-siapa. (teman ga tau diri ya gini, poor Aomine Daiki).

Sementara itu di belakang Gym terjadi ketegangan diantara Akashi dan Aomine, entah Aomine yang terlalu mencintai [Name] atau memang dia yang bodoh – eh Aomine memang Aho sih—karena nekat mencegat Akashi di belakang dengan tangan kosong. Aomine menatap Akashi yang sedang menyeringai lebar.

"Ternyata memang cukup mudah memancingmu ya Daiki." Akashi bersandar pada dinding masih dengan seringainya. Aomine hanya mendecih.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini Akashi, jangan pernah menyentuhnya atau kau akan menyesal." Jawab Aomine dingin, eh ni orang beneran ga takut mati ya?? Cinta memang bisa membuat gila ternyata.

"Kau berani menantangku eh?? Tak kukira kau bisa melupakan perasaanmu padaku secepat ini Daiki. Dan sepertinya dia sangat berharga untukmu ya" Akashi terkekeh pelan sambil menyentuh pipi Aomine tapi ditepis kasar olehnya.

"Sayang sekali, tapi sepertinya aku akan selalu dekat dengannya setelah ini, karena aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan orang yang menarik perhatianku dalam artian baik ataupun buruk." Jawabnya lalu bergegas meninggalkan Aomine yang masih mencerna kata-kata Akashi.

"Apa maksudmu Akashi?? Jangan pernah membawanya kedalam masalah kita." Akashi menoleh sedikit lalu menyeringai.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita Daiki, ehmm ada sih sedikit." Lalu menghilang di belokan, sekarang Aomine hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik dan berusaha untuk menjaga [Name] dari cengkraman si Iblis merah maniak gunting.

[Name] uring-uringan di apartmentnya, kejadian di sekolah benar-benar membuat moodnya buruk, biasanya di jam ini dia akan ke apartment Midorima atau kencan dengan Aomine, atau juga mengajak Aomine ke apartment Midorima untuk menjahili si tsundere akut ini. Tapi moodnya benar-benar buruk jadi di putuskan untuk tidur.

Belum lime menit dia memejamkan matanya, suara bel apartementnya berbunyi sekali dengar [Name] tau orang itu sangat menyebalkan karena tidak sabaran, menghela nafas pelan [Name] melangkah menuju pintu.

Membuka pintu pelan [Name] mendapati orang yang tidak ingin dilihatnya berdiri angkuh di depan pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini??" yang ditanya hanya menyeringai lebar.

 **TBC**


	3. part 2

Aomine menguap lebar dengan tampang malasnya. Jika Midorima tidak mengatakan bahwa ini menyangkut [Name] dia tidak akan mau pergi keluar seperti ini.

Midorima tiba-tiba menghubunginya dengan mengatakan bahwa sesuatu kan terjadi pada [Name] jika mereka tidak cepat.

Dan sekarang apa? Midorima malah datang terlambat. ini sudah lewat 15 menit dari waktu perjanjian mereka. Ingin sekali rasanya dia pulang dan menikmati waktunya dengan majalah favoritnya atau tidur di _Apartment_ milik [Name].

"Maaf aku sedikit terlambat _nanodayo."_ Aomine menatap malas Midorima, ingin memaki tapi diurungkan ketika melihat ekspresi Midorima. Jika sudah seperti ini, itu artinya dia tidak sedang main-main dengan keadaan [Name] --walau pada kenyataannya Midorima memang tak pernah bermain-main.-- dan sebaiknya dia mendengarkan hal apa yang akan disampaikan Midorima padanya.

"Kudengar sekarang dia ada di Tokyo. aku tidak tau apa yang dilakukannya tapi ini sudah pasti menyangkut [Name]."

Aomine diam dan mencerna kalimat dari teman setimnya ini. Dan maniknya melebar ketika menyadari sesuatu. 'Dia' yang dimaksud Midorima adalah dia yang mungkin akan mengambil [Name] darinya, dan Aomine tidak pernah memikirkan saat [Name] tidak ada lagi disampingnya.

Walaupun arah hubungan mereka belum jelas Aomine tetap saja tidak memginginkan [Name] menghilang dan meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Jika begitu kita harus menjauhkannya dari [Name, dia tidak boleh bertemu dengannya."

Midorima mengangguk paham, karena dia pun merencanakan hal yang sama. Dan hal pertama yang akan mereka lakukan adalah menemui [Name] sekarang juga dan memastikan bahwa kemungkinan terburuk tidak terjadi.

0o0

[Name] menatap datar orang yang berdiri di depan pintu _Apartment_ nya. Tidak pernah bahwa dia akan berada disini, dan apa-apaan koper-koper itu? barang-barang itu juga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Akashi?"

Yang ditanya tak segera menjawab dan malah melengos masuk seenak jidatnya menyeret dua koper besar.

"Tentu saja aku akan tinggal disini."

Jawabnya santai. Ingin sekali (Name) menendangnya keluar tapi itu tak ada gunanya bukan.

"Kau keberatan??"

Pertanyaan itu tidak memerlukan jawaban, karena Akashi itu absolut, tak bisa dibantah, yang yang dia katakan adalah perintah yang wajib dilakukan.

"Maaf saja Akashi, tapi tempat ini tidak seluas istanamu yang megah itu. Apa kau tidak keberatan jika tinggal ditempat kecil seperti ini?? Dan aku hanya memiliki satu tempat tidur dan perabotan yang hanya cukup untukku sendiri."

Akashi memainkan ponselnya, menuliskan seuatu. Tidak lama setelah itu, muncul beberapa orang pria berpakaian rapi yang membawa semua perabotan yang Akashi butuhkan masuk kedalam _Apato_ milik (Name).

 _Apartment_ nya memang memiliki dua kamar, tapi hanya satu yang terpakai. Yang satunya dikosongkan karena memang tidak dibutuhkan.

(Name) menyewa tempat yang cukup besar untuk ditinggali sendiri. Dan juga cukup mewah tapi tidak sebanding dengan rumah besar keluarga Akashi.

Tapi ya sudahlah, selama Akashi tidaj mengusiknya maka dia akan diam dan membiarkan Akashi tinggal ditempat ini selama yang Akashi inginkan. Dia tak ingi berurusan dengan Akashi lagi.

Lagipula Midorima menyewa _Apato_ yang bersebelahan dengannya. Dia akan baik-baik saja selama ada Midorima dan juga Aomine disampingnya.

"Apa kau memiliki makanan atau apa pun? aku lapar."

(Name) mengerutkan dahinya samar, tak menyangka kalimat itu akan keluar dari bibir seorang Akashi. Dia mengira Akashi akan memainkan ponselnya dan apa pun yang diinginkannya akan datang.

Bukankah ponselnya itu seperti kantong ajaib Doraemon?? Bisa mengeluarkan apa pun yang dia mau.

"ada _kare_ dikulkas, kau bisa menghangatkannya jika kau mau."

Akashi mendelik dan menatap tajam (Name) seolah mengatakan ' _hangatkan, atau aku akan membunuhmu'_

(Name) tak ingin memperpanjang masalah, dia berdiri dan beranjak kedapur untuk menghangatkan _kare_ lagipula dia belum makan sejak pulang sekolah.

"Akashi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Suara Aomine terdengar samar-samar dari luar. Sepertinya kekasihnya itu datang berkunjung.

Haaahh, lagi-lagi dia belum bisa menjelaskan apa pun tentang Akashi pada Aomine. Dia pasti akan menanyakan banyak hal nanti.

"Tentu saja karena aku tinggal disini Daiki."

Aomine berjalan mendekat kearah (Name) yang berada didapur. (Name) tau apa yang diinginkan Aomine. Tapi dia harus menahan rasa penasaran Aomine karena disini ada Akashi.

"Tapi ini rumah milik (Name), Akashi!!"

"(Name) tidak keberatan dengan ini, jadi aku akan tetap tinggal disini dengannya. Benar kan (Name)?"

Akashi hanya memancing kemarahan Aomine dan (Name) tau itu. Dia harus segera menenangkannya, sebelum terjadi keributan.

 _Chuu~~_

(Name) mencium Aomine sekilas dan membisikkan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Aomine sedikit merasa tenang.

"Duduklah dulu Daiki, kau juga belum makan bukan?? Ayo makan bersama."

Melihat senyum lembut milik (Name) membuat Aomine luluh dan duduk berhadapan dengan Akashi di meja makan, diikuti oleh (Name).

Tapi disisi lain Akashi malah terlihat muram dan mendecih kesal. Tak ada yang tau apa yang dirasakan Akashi saat ini.

Dia cemburu pada Aomine atau sebenarnya pada (Name) sendiri.

Tujuan awal Akashi adalah untuk menghancurkan (Name) dan memisahkannya dari Aomine.

Tapi tidak ada yang tau apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan bukan.

Tbc

Haloo, Ubi goreng desu~~

Ga ada maksud buat nelantarin buku ini sebenernya. Tapi gw emang nulis klo lagi ada mood aja. Lagian agak ngestuck juga sih. Hehe . gw juga lebih sering di wp.

Happy reading.

Review?? boleh.


	4. Part 3

**_Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi._**

 ** _Story by Hotaru Bi_**

 ** _-Start-_**

(Name) sudah bangun dengan menyiapkan sarapan dan 3 kotak bento. Satu berukuran besar dan dua lagi berukuran sedang.

Akashi sedang mandi. Setelah mengerjakan sesuatu yang tidak (Name) mengerti. Dan sepertinya semalaman dia tidak tidur sama sekali.

(Name)tidak terlalu paham dengan kehidupan seorang pewaris seperti Akashi. Apakah orang kaya selalu seperti itu? atau hanya Akashi. Dia tak ingin ambil pusing.

"Ehem.."

(Name) menoleh dan melihat Akashi hanya mengenakan handuk berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Jika ingin sarapan, sebaiknya kau memakai seragammu dulu. Kau bisa sakit jika seperti itu."

Itu bukan karena (Name) perhatian terhadap Akashi. Hanya saja dia merasa sedikit tidak nyaman melihat Akashi telanjang dada seperti itu.

"Hah, baiklah."

(Name) memasukkan dua kotak bento kedalam tas dan menyisahkan satu kotak sedang. Itu untuk Akashi.

Pindah ke Apartment (Name) ternyata tidak membuat Akashi puas. Akashi bahkan memindahkan (Name) kekelasnya dan mengganti sekretaris OSIS dengan (Name).

(Name) tak ingin ambil pusing. Dia tak ingin melebarkan masalah. Masalah utamanya adalah dia tidak suka bekerja sama dengan Momoi Satsuki. Momoi itu berisik dan juga sangat dekat dengan Daiki.

Tentu saja karena Daiki adalah sahabat masa kecilnya Momoi. mereka sudah bersama sejak kecil dan (Name) sedikit iri dengan keadaan itu.

Sebenarnya hubungan Aomine dan (Name) itu seperti apa bahkan tidak jelas. Aomine pacarnya tapi bukan miliknya. Mereka sering melakukan kontak fisik tapi tidak saling mencintai.

(Name) menyesal karena dia baru memikirkannya sekarang. Dan dia cemburu karena Momoi memiliki hubungan yang lebih erat darinya.

"Satsuki, dimana Daiki?"

Akashi memasuki _Gym_ bersama dengan (Name). Dan lagi-lagi Daiki tidam terlihat untuk datang latihan basket.

"Entahlah Akashi- _kun_ sepertinya dia tertidur lagi di atap."

Akashi kesal entah kenapa. Sejak kelas masuk SMA Daiki memang sering tidak datang latihan. Tapi dia merasa biasa saja dan sekarang kenapa jadi menyebalkan.

"Em, (Name)- _chan._ Bisa kau jemput Aomine- _kun_ untuk latihan."

(Name) berbalik tanpa bicara. Dia tau apa yang harus dilakukan. Menjemput Daiku bagaimanapun caranya. Hm tidak juga sih, karena dia hanya perlu menemui Daiki saja.

Dia belum bertemu dengannya hari ini. Kotak bentonya hanya dia letakkan di loker Daiki.

"Bisa aku minta sebotol air?"

Momoi memberikan sebotol air mineral pada (Name) tanpa bertanya. Dan setelah itu dia meninggalkan _Gym_.

Seperti yang mereka duga. Daiki tertidur diatap dengan majalah dewasa yang menutupi wajahnya.

(Name) mendekat dan membuka botol air.

Dan menumpahkannya tepat di wajah Daiki dengan santainya.

"O-oi apa-apaan ini. Berhenti menyiramiku (Name)."

(Name) mendudukkan diri tepat disamping Daiki. Tak berniat mengajaknya ketempat latihan.

"Jika tidak seperti itu kau tidak akan bangun."

Daiki juga ikut duduk dan mencium (Name) sekilas.

"Kau tidak memintaku latihan?"

"Memangnya kau akan latihan? Tidak kan? Ini hanya alasan agar aku bisa menemuimu saja. Seharian ini Akashi tak berniat melepaskanku. Aku dipindahkan kekelasnya dan itu menebalkan sekali."

Daiki tertawa melihat (Name) menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Ini pemandangan langka. Hanya sekali dalan setahun, ini bahkan pertama kalinya dia melihat kekasihnya memasang wajah selain datar.

"Oi oi, ini pertama kalinya kau mengucapkan kalimat yang panjang (Name). Haruskah aku berterima kasih pada Akashi?"

(Name) jadi semakin kesal dan Daiki jadi makin kencang tertawa.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Akashi?"

(Name) sudah menunggunya. Pertanyaan ini.

"Aku tidak sengaja melihatnya mencium Kuroko kemarin."

"Hanya itu?"

(Name) mengangguk. Daiki tak habis pikir kenapa Akashi sampai melakukan hal seperti ini hanya karena (Name) melihatnya mencium Kuroko. Akashi itu bukan orang yang akan mengambil pusing dengan hal sekecil ini. Seingatnya dulu juga ada seseorang memergoki mereka berciuman dan Akashi tak melakukan apa pun setelah mengancamny untuk tutup mulut.

Tapi kenapa sekarang pada (Name) dia seperti ini? hanya iseng atau motif lain? entahlah. Akashi memang susah ditebak. yang bisa Daiki lakukan hanya melindungi miliknya dari mereka yang akan mencuri (Name)nya dari Daiki.

"Aku mengantuk."

"Kau ini, untuk apa membangunkanku jika kau datang untuk tidur juga. Tidurlah."

Daiki membawa (Name) berbaring disampingnya dan tertidur tanpa tau Akashi melihat mereka dari kejauhan.

 ** _TBC_**


	5. Part 4

**[Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi]**

(Name) dan Daiki kembali setelah beberapa jam. Anggota tim basket sweat drop seketika. Mereka bahkan tidak menunjukkan rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Sungguh pasangan yang mengerikan.

"Uhm, (Name)- _chan_ , Akashi _cchi_ memanggilmu ke ruang OSIS _ssu."_

Kise hanya tertenyum kaku saat melihat ekspresi Daiki yang tiba-tiba berubah suram. (Name) juga hanya menatap datar tapi kemudian mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih Kise- _kun._ kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu Daiki. Kau boleh pulang duluan."

(Name) sedikit membungkuk pada anggota tim. Sekalian pamit, sedikit banyak dia mengerti Akashi memanggilnya.

Daiki menggenggam tangan (Name) erat lalu menciumnya di depan semua anggota klub Basket. Tanpa. Rasa. Malu. Astaga-,

"Mereka benar-benar tanpa ampun _ssu."_

Kise menggelengkan kepala pelan, lalu menepuk punggung Midorima yang terlihat agak _err-_ seperti ingin menangis.

o0o

(Name) masuk tanpa mengetuk. mengabaikan suara desahan Kuroko, atau Akashi yang sibuk memainkan tubuh Kuroko. Dia hanya menatap datar lalu berjalan santai menuju meja kerja Akashi.

"Jadi apa maumu sekarang Akashi- _sama_?"

Akashi menghentikan kegiatannya. Dan menatap (Name) tajam. Gadis ini tidak pernah berubah pikirnya.

"Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk (Name)? Itu tidak sopan. Tunggu disini. Aku akan ke toilet sebentar."

(Name) angkat bahu. Dia tidak peduli, karena Akashi lah yang memanggilnya. Kuroko berdiri, memperbaiki seragamnya yang tadi dia acak-acak oleh Akashi. Akashi sendiri sudah keluar. Ke toilet.

"(Name)- _chan._ Dia ada di kota ini sekarang. Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan? Melarikan diri lagi?"

(Name) hanya menghela napas berat. Dia mengerti maksud Kuroko. Tapi kali ini dia tidak akan lari.

"Aku tau. Dan tolong jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan itu lagi. Kau tau bukan, aku sedikit membencimu. Kita tidak akan pernah dekat."

Kuroko masih datar dan segera berjalan keluar ruangan. Dia memikirkan banyak hal. Tentang Dia, tentang (Name) yang membencinya.

0o0

(Name) keluar dari kamar dengan handuk yang masih dikepalanya. Dia menatap Akashi yang berdiri di balkon, memandang jauh ke langit. Dia terlihat hampa, dan kesepian.

"Aku sudah selesai. kau ingin makan apa?"

Akashi menoleh. Kemudian mengambil handuk dikepala (Name). Kemudian menggosok rambut panjang milik gadis disebelahnya. Agak kasar. Karena Akashi itu tipe S. Jangan membuatnya marah. Tolong.

"Kau bisa sakit."

(Name) hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Akashi. Mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Aku ini kuat kau tau. Lagi pula, jika sakit aku bisa memanggil Shintarou."

Akashi mengangkat alis. Meremehkannya. Menatap dalam. Sebenarnya tatapan itu sedikit menyeramkan. Membuat (Name) mengambil handuknya dan berlaribke Kamarnya.

"Makan malam mu ada di atas meja. Aku mengantuk."

0o0

Akashi menghentikan pekerjaannya. malam ini lagi-lagi dia tidak tidur. Banyak yang dia kerjakan. Syarat dari ayahnya agar dia di perbolehkan tinggal dengan (Name) adalah membantu pekerjaannya.

Hari sudah menunjukkan jam 04.30. Sudah pagi, dia akan tidur sebentar. Tapi dia haus, dan berjalan ke luar kamar.

Akashi menoleh ke kamar di sebelahnya. Kamar (Name), pintu nya terbuka. Sadar atau tidak dia malah masuk ke kamar itu dan menatap wajah tidur (Name) yang sangat manis.

"Dia lebih ceroboh dari perkiraanku. Gadis bodoh ini, ternyata memang berasal dari keluarga itu. Bahkan saat tertidur pun dia masih bisa menarik orang lain. Pesona yang mengerikan. Pantas saja Daiki bisa terjebak."

Akashi naik ke tempat tidur. Dia menumpuhkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. Memerangkap (Name). Dia berada diatasnya. Memandangi bibir tipis yang menggoda.

Haah~ jika begini, bisa-bisa Akashi ikut terjebak. Akashi menunduk melahap bibir gadis yang masih tertidur lelap.

Dia bahkan tidak ingin melepasnya. Benar-benar bisa menjadi candu.

Gerakan kecil dari (Name) membuat Akashi tersadar. Tapi tidak bergerak. Dia membeku.

(Name) membuka matanya perlahan. Matanya mengerjap lucu. Sangat manis.

"Akashi?"

Akashi tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Sungguh. Dia ingin pergi tapi sudah kepalang basah. Sedikit malu dan takut jika seandainya gadis ini marah dan mengusirnya dari rumah ini.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berada di atas ku? ini sudah pagi dan aku harus memasak. Jadi minggirlah."

 _'Hah'_

Astaga, (Name) ini tidak peka atau bagaimana? dia tidak marah? seharusnya dia takut, karena dilihat dari segi manapun. Akashi seperti akan menyerangnya-- Tidak Akashi memang sudah menyerangnya.

Tapi yasudahlah. Itu artinya Akashi tidak harus menjelaskan apa pun.

"Ah baiklah."

o0o

" _Hei apa kau dengar tentang keluarga Mayuzumi?"_

 _"Ah Mayuzumi yang itu? Mayuzumi bersaudara, yang adiknya meninggal saat kecelakaan pesawat? bukankah itu cerita lama ya? Cerita itu memang sudah tersebar beberapa tahun lalu kan."_

 _"Tidak. bukan yang itu, itu versi lamanya. Ada gosip baru yang katanya Mayuzumi adik, sebenarnya tidak meninggal. Dia hanya memalsukan kematiannya. Katanya dia melakukan itu karena hubungan terlarangnya dengan sang Kakak. Kau tau kan, hubungan asmara antar saudara-- itu menjijikkan sekali."_

(Name) menghentikan langkahnya. Akashi yang berada di sampingnya, menarik bibir. Tersenyum licik.

 _"Hee~ benarkah? padahal katanya mereka sangat cantik dan tampan. banyak yang mengagumi pesona mereka. Tapi malah seperti itu."_

 _"Kau tau, yang lebih menarik? katanya si Adik sekolah disini dengan nama dan marga baru."_

 _"Wah aku jadi penasaran! Apa benar dia secantik itu?"_

 _"Tentu saja. Dan-dan berita yang paling di tunggu-tunggu adalah. Si kakak, Mayuzumi Chihiro akan pindah ke sini besok. Bersekolah di Teiko. Kyaa~ aku jadi tidak sabar!!"_

Mereka masuk ke ruang OSIS. Beberapa gadis yang bergosip tadi mendadak diam. Dan berpura-pura mengerjakan sesuatu.

Akashi berdehem dan menatap mereka penuh wibawa.

"Ah kalian boleh keluar."

Mereka semua mengangguk dan berjalan keluar. berpamitan. meninggalkan (Name) bersama Akashi. (Name) duduk menggantikan pekerjaan mereka.

"Itu kau kan Mayuzumi (Name)- _san._ "

(Name) menarik senyum simpul. Dia tidak heran dari mana Akashi mengetahuinya.

"Aku tak pernah meragukan informasimu Akashi- _kun._ Kau memang benar. Itu aku."

 ** _TBC_**


End file.
